Blaspheme
by Badgermafia
Summary: A mysterious figure appears in the Digital World preaching a strange new religion. As the digidestined face down this new threat they find themselves becoming more and more divided until it seems the only option left is war... Constructive critics welcom
1. I Promise

"I promise I'll be back…I promise…"  
Her eyes didn't matter right now. All they saw was the way his smile seemed to lightly stretch across the sky, the way he squinted bashfully because he had to leave, the way his hand scratched the back of his neck in harmless embarrassment. In this moment, her moment, their moment, the only thing that mattered was her ears and the lie her ears heard that hung heavily in the air.

"Don't worry, I love you, and I'll be back for you."  
Another lie.

***

Tai clenched his fists nervously. It was all down to these last 30 seconds. If he could live through these 30 seconds, he could live through the rest of his life. He glanced across at Matt, who was leaning back, calm and collected as ever. It didn't even seem like Matt was feeling the strain, but Tai could see the accumulated stress of these last few months in his eyes. If anyone was about to break, it was Matt. Tai ran his hand slowly through his hair, and stopped near the peak of his skull and clenched his fist, pulling a bit of the brown hair. Tai glared across the room at the monster. The monster that had been chasing him and Matt for the last few months, the monster that had made their lives hell. The monster looked back at Tai with a malicious grin; it seemed to be savoring Tai's misery before it delivered the finishing blow. Tai grimaced. If only Agumon was still here, if only Agumon hadn't – a lump caught in Tai's throat. It was too hard and too soon to think about that.

Brrrrrrrring!

Tai felt the smooth wave of sound wash over him. Tai felt the smooth wave of sound dance lightly around his ears, sprinkling happiness and relief in an aura around him. That sound meant that Tai would be all right.  
"Alright class, have a good summer, it's been a… experience teaching you all. Please pick up your summer workbooks as you exit the class." Tai leapt out of his desk and pushed his way through the throngs of his classmate, each one matching Tai's intensity to leave their hellish classroom.  
"Tai wait up…" Matt called in vain across the mob of students. Tai couldn't hear anything anymore; all he could hear was the sweet echo of the final bell of the school year that echoed freedom…freedom…freedom. Matt sighed heavily. He could catch up with Tai outside of school.

***

"Hahaha! Finally done! I finally don't have to take any crap from that monster teacher!" Tai leapt up into the air, did a heel kick and began to skip around.

Sora stopped flipping through her summer workbook and glanced up at Tai. "I know you don't like school, but I've never seen you this happy to get out."  
Matt gave Sora a half smile. "Trust me, this year he's totally justified in dancing around. We had the absolute worst teacher. Tai wanted to bring Agumon to class to torch her, but he had to stay at home."  
Sora shrugged. "I've heard stories about her, but I always thought they were exaggerated."  
Matt chuckled. "I thought the same thing too when I entered her class, but those stories were pretty much spot on."

"Well I wouldn't be celebrating that much, have you seen this work they gave us? This is probably more homework than we got all school year," Sora said. She looked back up at Tai. "Did you even get a workbook?"  
Tai laughed and smiled. "Nope, but I'll get one eventually, I promise."

Sora shrugged, "To be honest I don't really care one way or another, but it'd suck for you to get screwed over at the start of your senior year because you didn't do the summer work."  
Matt nodded solemnly. "That's why this summer I'm not going to procrastinate. I'm going to do a little bit each day. I promised myself that."

Sora laughed, "Yeah right Matt, you're the king of procrastination. You're going to be complaining and begging Joe to copy off of his stuff at the last minute."

"Speak of the devil," Matt murmured to himself as he glanced across the school's courtyard in which him, Tai, and Sora had been chatting. Joe, Izzy, and Mimi were walking across the blooming green grounds.  
As Joe strolled up to Tai, Matt, and Sora he smiled. "Seems like even nature is celebrating," he said as he gestured at the blooming foliage.

"Who wouldn't be celebrating?" Mimi giggled. "It's summer break, and we finished junior year, we've got basically a straight shot to the end of our childhood."  
"We'll still have college stuff to do during senior year, and that is no fun," Sora mumbled.  
Matt gave Sora an odd look. "You're being quite the downer today. You feeling alright?"  
Sora shrugged. "I've just got this weird feeling. I'm fine though, I promise."

As soon as Sora said that, Izzy's laptop began to vibrate. He gave a quick jump. "What the hell…" he mumbled as he opened it. As he read the screen he looked up at the five other digidestined. "Something is up in the Digital World. Get TK and Kari, you're gonna love this one, I promise," Izzy said.


	2. The Gods Have Arrived

"Alright, so it's decided. Tai will get his sister and TK-" Izzy began.

"Because they are probably together," interjected Mimi  
"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Matt.  
"Enough about Matt's brother getting more than him, we need to concentrate on the task at hand," continued Izzy. "After Tai rounds up those two we will meet in Matt's apartment to discuss this message I got from Genai."

"Can you at least tell us what this mysterious message is about?" Joe asked indignantly. "I mean you said it was for all of us."  
"It will take explaining and I don't want to explain twice. You can wait fifteen minutes." Izzy stopped and glanced down the street. "This is where I turn. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He turned on his heel and walked quickly down the street, pushing past crowds of celebrating students.  
Tai glanced after him and shook his head. "I wonder what's eating at him. He has not been the same this last month…"  
"It's probably just some computer game getting delayed," laughed Mimi as the group continued down the street. "Ah well, here's my stop."

"Yeah, mine too," Joe said hurriedly as he walked off to follow Mimi. She turned to wait for him as he quickly walked across the terrace to where she was standing.

As the remaining three members walked towards their shared building Tai leaned in to Matt. "I didn't know Joe moved."  
"I don't think Joe moved," Matt said with a grin stretching across his face.  
"So him and Mimi are…?" Tai cocked his head to the side. "I did not see that coming."

Sora shrugged. "You'd be surprised what people do."

Tai looked at Sora strangely. "You and Izzy both have been weird today."

Sora glanced up at Tai. "Just contemplative I suppose. It's nothing to worry about."

Tai shrugged as the group of three began to climb the stairs of the apartment building. At the fifth floor Tai stopped. "Well I'll see you in fifteen. I'm gonna have to get a crowbar to get those two apart. You guys wanna help me out?"  
Matt shook his head. "I gotta clean up and inform my mom about the rabid group of teenagers that will be invading her house in fifteen minutes."  
Tai laughed. "Yeah yeah, I get it. Sora, how about you?"  
Sora also shook her head. "I've got to stop at home."

Tai shrugged. "Ah well, I can handle this one solo. Wish me luck." With a broad smile Tai strolled down the hallway to his room. Matt and Sora turned to each other and shrugged. They turned and began to climb the winding concrete stair well. When they got to the first landing after the 5th floor, Matt stopped.  
"What is it?" Sora asked.

Matt took a step forward and embraced Sora, pulling her close. Sora's breath caught in her throat, and she raised her lips to meet his. They stood on the landing kissing for a moment, and the sun's rays seemed visible as the light intertwined the embracing couple. Matt ran his hand down her back and pulled his lips back slightly, breathing in her scent and resting his forehead against hers.

"I hate having to hide this," Matt grumbled.

Sora shrugged, but smiled when she did. "You know how people are."

Matt gave her his adorable half smile. "You're right, but I just want the whole world to know."

Sora laughed. "You're just made because everyone thinks your brother is getting more than you," Sora teased light heartedly.

Matt shrugged, and kissed her one more time. "Come on, I do actually need to clean up a bit and warn my mom."

Sora smiled and grabbed his hand as he led her to his apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Izzy, what's the big news?" Tai asked impatiently as he paced up and down the floor of Matt's room.

Izzy glanced uninterestedly up from his laptop. "TK and Kari aren't here yet. I'm not explaining this twice."

"I told you, I couldn't find them. I called Kari but she didn't pick up, I'm not some kind of Kari locator," Tai said exasperatedly. "Let's just go without them."

"We need everyone." Izzy went back to typing on his laptop.

"GAH!" Tai ran his fingers through his hair in utter exasperation. You've been unbearable lately man. What's your deal?"  
Izzy stopped typing. By this time Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Joe had gone completely silent "Everyone has their reasons." Izzy's voice was like ice.

Tai shrugged. "No need to get angry. I'm just concerned."

Izzy chuckled, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry Tai. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a tough final week, that's all."

Tai smiled, the lights from Matt's room bouncing off his teeth. "No need to be sorry, we all have our weeks."

Suddenly, the door to Matt's room slammed open, and a laughing TK and Kari fell into the group's midst.

"Hey guys… sorry we're late…" TK stammered, not sure how to continue.

Matt gave TK a glanced at TK out of the corner of his eye. "You missed the bus home, right?"

TK gave a broad smile. "Sure."

"Missing the bus? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Tai nudged TK in the side.

TK shuffled away uncomfortably as the group in Matt's room suddenly seemed preoccupied with the band posters on Matt's walls.

"Uh… what guys?" Tai looked around, confusion etched into his features.

"Umm, Tai… I mean should you be teasing TK… I mean Kari is your sister…" Matt stammered out uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah I guess. I don't know, I guess I just don't care. I mean I figure TK couldn't even really do anything to her, if you get my drift." Tai stuck his tongue out at TK and shoved him a little.

"Oh don't worry about that bro," Kari said with a coy smile as she slipped past TK and sat down on Matt's blue comforter.

"When you say things like that, then I start to worry," Tai sighed as he plopped down onto Matt's gray carpet.

"Aha!" Izzy exclaimed from the corner. "I've got it. Alright, so I bet you are all wondering why you've been gathered here today. We have a minor… situation you could call it. A new… digidestined I suppose has appeared."

"A new digidestined? What's so bad about that?" Joe asked inquisitively.

"Well for one, he seems to have no partner digimon… also… he's preaching." Izzy said.

"So like Jehovah's witness?" Tai laughed.

"Well it isn't a conventional religion, it seems more zealous… I say we go and check it out, I just think we should make sure he isn't up to anything." Izzy concluded with a nod of his head, and the group nodded with him.

"So fire up the portal, and let's rock!" Tai leapt up, producing his old digivice. "It will be cool to see Agumon again!"

"Yeah, it's a shame that all our digimon had to back to the digital world after you tried to roast your teacher with Agumon," Matt teased.

"You know I'm right about that," Tai glared at Matt. "Anyways, enough chit chat. Let's go."

"Initializing portal, alright, here we go!" A bright light shown from Izzy's laptop, and the eight digidestined were swept into the digital world.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With a hard thump, Matt landed on the dusty ground of the digital world desert in the middle of what used to be an old ghost town. Amongst the crowd of digimon was a medium height figure, donned in a cloak and what appeared to be a mask. The figure glanced at Matt and threw his hands into the air. "The gods have arrived!"


End file.
